


Eagle angel for Jennifer Smith

by BlitzFire



Category: ww2 - Fandom
Genre: Angels, F/M, Nazis, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitzFire/pseuds/BlitzFire
Summary: This is a story of life, death and rebirth. Nothing truly dies as Jennifer Smith finds out as she soon gains the friendship of a rather interesting person, Arno Wolfmann. A former SS soldier of the German empire, who survived a extraordinary experiment.Will their friendship survive the past and the present? The seemingly endless number of old enemys that lurk in the dark?P.S. If you don't like this, just don't read it ok? It's semi political if I'm honest with you, but not by much. I just wanted a positive German story for all the young boys that died fighting against communism. For the ones that died in the consitration camps in Siberia, for whom their parents will never know what happened to them.
Relationships: Arno Wolfmann/Jennifer Smith





	Eagle angel for Jennifer Smith

The blood was all he could see right now, like red roses blooming from the snow covered ground. He could here the screams and shouts of his brothers all around him. 


End file.
